


Best Laid Plans

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from TLW (wish I did), nor do I own the Araweté, I just borrowed them. I have since returned the TLW characters and the Araweté are not as I portrayed them. See my endnotes for more information.</p><p>Rating: R – sexual situations and violence</p><p>Thanks: Thank you to my wonderful betas, DNash, Zak, and RoxtonsLady. You gals rock!</p><p>Author's Notes: A challenge was issued forth by Christine for a few of us to write a fic, celebrating one of the TLW character's birthday; in honor of Ryalin's birthday. This is my story.</p><p>Dedicated to: My beautiful and wonderfully talented evil twin – Ryalin. Love ya twinny!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from TLW (wish I did), nor do I own the Araweté, I just borrowed them. I have since returned the TLW characters and the Araweté are not as I portrayed them. See my endnotes for more information.
> 
> Rating: R – sexual situations and violence
> 
> Thanks: Thank you to my wonderful betas, DNash, Zak, and RoxtonsLady. You gals rock!
> 
> Author's Notes: A challenge was issued forth by Christine for a few of us to write a fic, celebrating one of the TLW character's birthday; in honor of Ryalin's birthday. This is my story.
> 
> Dedicated to: My beautiful and wonderfully talented evil twin – Ryalin. Love ya twinny!

Slowly turning onto her back after waking up, the dark-haired heiress realized what had pulled her from her dream - laughter. She could hear Veronica and Finn laughing, and hearing their laughter brought back the memory of her dream. It had been about the time when she was around 12 or 13 when the other girls in the convent told her why they allowed her to be seen with them. She remembered how hurt she'd been when they'd told her it was only because she had money. She remembered how ashamed and embarrassed she'd felt because everyone knew she had been adopted after being orphaned, but they never saw her adoptive family.

 _I suppose I should get up. If I don't someone will undoubtedly come torture me,_ Marguerite thought to herself as she stretched and slowly got out of bed. Once dressed the fiery woman buried the melancholy she was feeling and went upstairs.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Roxton, commented when he noticed the familiar dark curly head emerging from below.

When she passed him, Marguerite gave him a rather weak smile. Roxton stifled rueful grin thinking, _Best say nothing more now, old boy, or risk her wrath._ He knew better than to interrupt her when she was headed for coffee.

As Marguerite sat down at the table, Veronica and Finn entered the room, giggling. They were both wet from swimming. It had become routine for the two younger women to swim in the morning. Marguerite eyed them as she sipped her coffee. As soon as the jungle girl and her younger companion sat down to eat, the enigmatic heiress thought to herself, _It's too bloody early to be **that** cheerful, _ as she _got_ up to leave. Before she could get far, a hand on her arm halted her retreat.

"You didn't eat much," a familiar husky whisper reached her ear.

Without turning to face the voice, "I'm not that hungry. I have a lot of mending to catch up on," she replied, motioning to the pile of clothing near the balcony.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No, it's just the sooner I get this done, the better." With that Marguerite walked to the pile of clothing and took a few of the items to the balcony to get started. She sat out there for a few seconds just staring out at the sky. After a while she sensed someone was watching her. _No doubt it's John. Worried that something is bothering me,_ the mysterious beauty thought to herself as she started the mending.

The dark-haired lord wondered what was troubling the woman who owned his heart. She had seemed so happy while they were at the beach but now, since they had been back; he'd noticed that the happiness was beginning to fade. Roxton knew if he pushed Marguerite to reveal what had her so down they would only end up arguing. The hunter decided he would wait until his ladylove was ready to talk. He elected to clean his guns while he bided his time.

Meanwhile Finn and Veronica could be heard making plans to go visit Assai and do some trading with the Zangas. As adventurer sat cleaning his Weblys he couldn't help but notice Marguerite watching the two younger women out of the corner of her eye. They hadn't noticed, as they were too busy making plans. Roxton didn't miss that, once she realized someone was watching her, the older woman turned her back to the other inhabitants of the Treehouse and continued working. The handsome explorer continued cleaning his guns while listening to Veronica and Finn make their plans.

"We should leave at first light tomorrow; that way we'll have plenty of time to find a good spot to camp overnight," the excited girl from the future suggested.

"Finn, why are you always in such a hurry?" Veronica asked, laughing.

"What? You're not excited to go?" Finn asked, looking at her older cohort.

"In a way I guess I am, but I've been to the village many times, so I know how long it takes and where all the good camping spots are," the jungle beauty stated.

While the two blondes continued making their plans, the good-looking hunter, stopped tending his weapons as an idea came to him. His eyes widened as he rapidly turned it over in his mind, carefully considering every aspect. _Yes, that might possibly work!_ He paused a moment more, as he thought about what might happen if it didn't work. But he had little choice; he had to try.

Making sure the fiery heiress was out of earshot, Roxton moved to the other end of the table where Finn and Veronica sat.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear your plans to go visit Assai," he whispered, wanting to insure that Marguerite wouldn't hear him. _If she finds out I suggested this, there will be hell to pay,_ he thought. He turned to make sure she wasn't watching.

"Hiya, big guy. Vee wants to go see Assai again before the rainy season starts," Finn told the man she had come to see as an older brother.

"I see. Sounds like fun."

"Would you like to come with us? The more the merrier," the older blonde offered.

"No thank you, but I have a feeling that someone else might like to go along," the dark-haired lord said, motioning towards a certain fellow inhabitant sitting on the balcony.

Veronica and Finn followed his gaze. "Aw, man, if she comes she'll complain the whole way. You know she will," the younger woman muttered.

"Finn, she might not," Roxton admonished. He had realized while watching Marguerite watch the two younger women that their closeness might be what had the usually confident woman so down. He thought maybe she was feeling left out. Even he had noticed that, ever since Finn had appeared, Veronica and the young girl had become closer and closer.

"You want us to invite her?" Veronica questioned when she realized what Roxton was hinting at.

Roxton gave Veronica his trademark "Cheshire cat" grin. "That is the idea, but don't let her know I had anything to do with it."

Finn rolled her eyes as Veronica laughed. "Ok, I'll go talk to her."

When Marguerite had mentioned the mending, she really wasn't in the mood to work. She had just used it as an excuse to keep Roxton from questioning her on what was wrong. Then Finn and Veronica started making plans. She wasn't about to invite herself along knowing how close those two had gotten. Instead she did what she did best, retreated into herself and away from the one person in the house who could read her like a book. Little did she know he had already figured out what was troubling her. Lost in her own thoughts, the older woman didn't notice the footsteps getting closer to her.

Veronica cleared her throat when she realized her approach didn't alert Marguerite to her presence. "Marguerite, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and Finn tomorrow to the Zanga village."

The heiress kept working, pretending she didn't hear what the young jungle woman had said. This caused Veronica to move into Marguerite's light.

"Do you mind?" the dark-haired woman quipped without looking up.

"I asked you a question. Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you."

"Well?" Veronica asked leaning against the rail.

"Well what?" the enigmatic lady replied.

"Would you like to go with us or not?"

"Why would I? You're only asking because Roxton asked you to," Marguerite said as she set down the shirt she had been mending.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Honestly, Roxton couldn't whisper if his life depended on it," the fiery woman exclaimed as she got up and crossed to her room.

Veronica watched her go; dumbfounded that Marguerite could have heard the conversation between her and Roxton. She walked back to the table where Roxton was sitting and sat down.

"She's bluffing and you know it," he whispered.

"Am I?" Marguerite called from her room.

"How does she do that?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Roxton, she most likely read someone's lips," the redheaded scientist commented as he entered the room.

"How could she? My back was turned to her," the young lord protested.

"You forget my boy, she was a spy," Challenger smiled.

"No way could she have read our lips from the balcony," the youngest member of the group stated, disbelieving.

"She might have. She'll never tell us though. No wonder she's upset with me," Roxton said, as he watched the heiress retreat to her room.

"Roxton, I'll talk to her. You, Challenger, and Finn can work on another plan if this one backfires," Veronica said as she headed towards her friend's room.

 _Why would they think I'd want to join them? I know when I'm not wanted,_ Marguerite thought, sitting on her bed. There was a knock on the doorframe.

"May I come in?"

"It's your Treehouse."

Pushing aside the curtain that served as the door, Veronica entered the room. Marguerite's back was to the doorway, and she didn't turn around

"Marguerite why won't you come with us?"

"Would you have asked me to join you if Roxton hadn't prompted you?" the brunette asked, turning to look at her young friend. Veronica regarded Marguerite for a few seconds as she tried to figure out what was bothering her friend.

"I might have. You could have asked to join us, you know," she suggested as she sat on the bed.

"No, I couldn't." Marguerite said quietly.

"Yes, you could have."

"Not really. You and Finn wouldn't want me slowing you down. Besides, you know how much I dislike hiking and camping," the dark-haired woman stated.

She turned so that Veronica couldn't see her face. She didn't want Veronica to know how left out she was feeling. Before Finn came along, Marguerite had hoped that she and Veronica would continue to grow closer. She was loath to admit it to herself, much less to anyone else, but she truly missed having a good friend.

"Come on, Marguerite, go with us. You can help Finn pick out some fabric for some new clothes," Veronica suggested.

"I didn't know she wanted new clothes. I thought she was perfectly happy in the ones she has."

"She is, but I've managed to convince her that having a change or two of clothing for back-up is a good idea. She was supposed to come talk to you about helping her with making them," the jungle woman added, gauging her friend's reaction.

"Figures. Why am I always the last to know when you all want something from me?" Marguerite groaned. The thought of helping Finn wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that Finn hadn't come and asked her. Marguerite just chalked it up to Finn being more interested in "playing" than worrying about clothing.

"Well she was supposed to come talk to you. I take it she hasn't," Veronica said, smiling a little. Marguerite might be complaining…but she was at least looking a little happier than she had earlier. "You know, I think I heard Roxton mentioning to Challenger the other day that his birthday was coming up soon," the jungle beauty added for good measure.

Marguerite turned to look at the young woman, "Really?"

"Yes. I seem to recall overhearing them as they left to go hunting. I think you were still sleeping," Veronica responded.

Marguerite hesitated a bit before speaking again. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me coming along?"

"Of course not. It will be fun. Just the three of us, no men to worry about or clean up after for a few days," Veronica answered, smiling.

"I guess I should pack then, right?" Marguerite said, pulling her pack down from where it hung on her wall.

"I guess so. I'll go tell Finn that you're coming along." Veronica offered getting up.

"Tell her I'll try not to complain too much," Marguerite added sarcastically.

"You heard her? I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yes she did. I don't think she likes me much."

"Why do you think that?" Veronica asked.

Marguerite shrugged and started packing, signaling to her young friend that she didn't want to talk any more. Veronica left the room to let the others know Marguerite would be going with her and Finn in the morning.

The rest of the evening went without any problems and dinner was rather quiet…since Marguerite wasn't talking to Roxton and he knew better than to try to get her to talk to him. He knew she was upset with him for letting Veronica and Finn know she was feeling left out. But he just wanted to see her happy again.

The others tried to make conversation to cover the silence emanating from the older couple. Soon they gave up and dinner was finished in silence. Marguerite excused herself and went to her room, mentioning something about turning in early since they would be leaving at first light.

As she was getting ready for bed, Marguerite heard footsteps coming closer to her room.

 _That will be Roxton trying to apologize,_ she thought as she sat brushing her hair. He was standing in the doorway watching her and she knew it. She continued to ignore the handsome lord. The fiery heiress decided to make him think she was really upset with him. _Maybe that will teach him to keep his mouth shut_ , she thought as she set her brush down and crossed to her bed.

Finally Roxton worked up enough nerve to knock on the doorframe. "Marguerite, we need to talk."

"Oh really? About what?" Marguerite feigned innocence as she leisurely slipped under the covers.

"You know about what. I didn't mean…"

"Roxton, it's late and I have to get up _early_. Can we talk about this some other time?" she asked.

"Are you upset?" Roxton responded, already knowing the answer.

"Good night, Roxton," the weary fortune huntress whispered while closing her eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there; hoping that she would look at him and tell him everything was all right. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense that he was still in her room, wondering when he would leave. When the perplexed nobleman finally left the mahogany tressed woman realized she had been holding her breath, waiting for him to leave.

After making sure Roxton was asleep, Marguerite quietly slipped out to the balcony where she had left the pile of mending and retrieved one red and white striped shirt. It had seen better days and it gave the heiress an idea of just what to give the handsome lord for his birthday. Once she had her prize in hand, the brunette returned to her room, stuffed the shirt in the bottom of her pack, and crawled into bed.


	2. Girls Night

The next morning the Treehouse's three female residents were up and ready to go at first light. Veronica and Finn were their usual cheery selves; Marguerite was awake. They quickly ate breakfast and were down on the ground by the time Roxton and Challenger emerged from their rooms. Roxton headed down as soon as he heard the ladies' voices below.

"You were going to leave without saying good-bye?" he asked, catching them just shy of the gate.

"We left a note on the table, Roxton. It's not like this is the first time we've left you and Challenger alone," Veronica teased.

Roxton gave Veronica a look, causing her to cover her mouth so as not to break into laughter, and he then turned to Marguerite. He motioned with his head for Finn and Veronica to give them some time alone.

"We'll meet you in a few minutes, Marguerite," Veronica said, stifling her mirth as she grabbed Finn and headed out the gate.

"Roxton…I have to go."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Do you mind?" the dark-haired woman inquired. "I'd like to get going."

"Fine, don't let me keep you," the handsome lord said, stepping aside so Marguerite could pass. "You know, you can't stay upset with me forever," he called as she exited the compound.

Marguerite smiled as she turned and walked back towards the only man who had the ability to see past all her defenses, to the woman she really was. She lowered her voice so only he could hear her, "Can't I? Besides it will be fun to see how you make it up to me." After a quick kiss she walked through the gate, letting it slam shut.

Roxton just stood there for a few minutes as it slowly sank in that she had been teasing him all along. _Got me again, the vixen_ , he thought, shaking his head and laughing a little as he headed back to the Treehouse.

"Why did she have to come along?" Finn asked petulantly as she and Veronica took the lead. They were walking slowly so Marguerite could catch up.

"Because you need her to help you find the right kind of material to make you some new clothes," Veronica answered, looking back to make sure the enigmatic adventuress hadn't heard Finn's whining. _Poor Finn, not much chance for socialization in that bleak future she came from. I thought I had it rough growing up alone here after my parents got lost._

"Couldn't you help me?" Finn asked.

"Finn, Marguerite is a better seamstress than I am. Why won't you talk to her about this?" Veronica said, wondering how this girl who seemed so brave in the face of danger could fear just talking with Marguerite. _Though I guess I do understand a bit,_ she thought, smiling ruefully.

Finn looked back at the dark-haired woman trailing behind them before answering.

"She's always with Roxton or helping Challenger-when she's not sleeping or reading."

"Finn, just talk to her. Trust me," the jungle woman said, gently pushing her young friend back towards Marguerite.

Marguerite had kept her distance while the two young blondes talked. She couldn't see their faces, so she wasn't able to read their lips, which had been exactly how she knew what Roxton had asked Veronica. The former British triple agent had also "read" Finn when she wondered how Marguerite knew what Roxton had asked. _I suppose I could tell Finn that sometimes body language is just as clear as words,_ the fortune huntress thought to herself as she noticed the young woman, whose survival instincts were almost as finely honed as her own, coming towards her, Marguerite watched her a bit warily.

"Uh, how you doin', Marguerite?" Finn asked when she finally reached the enigmatic woman.

"Fine, Finn, and you?"

"Uh, would you be willing to help me?" Finn blurted, nervously.

"Help you with what, Finn?" Marguerite asked mildly, hiding a small smile.

"Vee suggested that I should have some more clothes. I can't sew and she said you're better than she is," Finn replied.

"She did?" the older woman asked, looking at the jungle lady.

Veronica smiled, "Well you are a better seamstress than I am."

Marguerite smiled her thanks at the compliment before turning her attention back to Finn, inquiring, "What do you have in mind?"

"Not really sure but I suppose some long sleeved shirts and pants. Maybe an outfit like Vee's," Finn offered, watching Marguerite.

The mysterious heiress raised an eyebrow, but shook her head affirmatively.

"Cool, thanks!" The youngest member of the family grinned, thinking, _Hey, maybe she's not such an ice queen, after all._

The three continued their journey in silence for a while. Once they reached a familiar spot, they stopped to set up camp for the night. While Finn collected wood for their fire, Marguerite and Veronica discussed who would take first watch. Marguerite volunteered, knowing it would be hours before she'd fall asleep.

After an uneventful night, Finn, Marguerite, and Veronica packed up at first light, had breakfast and continued on towards the Zanga village. Finn, being her usual energetic self, ran ahead of the two older women. Every now and then she'd run back to tell them of something she'd seen, then she was off again.

As they continued on their passage to the Zanga village, Veronica kept an eye on their surroundings. She kept looking over her shoulder. The dark-haired heiress noticed and quietly asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like we're being followed," the younger woman replied. Just at that moment Finn came running back to them.

"Hey, Vee, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a rather murky looking river.

"It's a river, Finn, you know that," Veronica replied, gravely, trying not to smile.

"I know it's a river, I meant why is it so yellowy-gray?" the youngest woman replied, moving away from the river.

"I'm sure if Challenger were here he'd no doubt give us a lecture on the reason why," Marguerite offered, grinning.

"He'd go on for hours, more than likely," the jungle beauty added causing her companions to laugh.

Finn continued on in the lead before Veronica could suggest she stick closer. Just as she was about to call the exuberant young woman back, Marguerite placed a hand on Veronica's arm and pointed towards a clearing where a tribe of unfamiliar natives was coming closer.

"Are they Vantu?" the brunette asked, slowly backing up.

"I don't think so. I've never seen them before," the blonde said, looking around for their younger friend. Veronica slowly retreated to join Marguerite.

As they continued moving slowly, the natives unrelentingly moved closer. Bushes had shielded the natives, but as they came out from behind them, Veronica and Marguerite realized these men were not Vantu. They were naked except for a length of string tied to their foreskins. Each man had a thick goatee and hair that went straight across their foreheads to their ears causing it to grow to the back of their necks.

"Oh my," Marguerite murmured as she noticed the lack of clothing on the men.

"Well they are definitely not Vantu. I remember reading in one of my parents' journals about a tribe that, um, resemble these natives."

"Well did your parents mention if they were friendly or not?" the worried heiress questioned, surreptitiously reaching for her pistol.

"I'm trying to recall, but right now the only thing I can remember is the name of the tribe. I believe its Araweté," Veronica responded.

Finn had been hiding in the foliage when she noticed the unfamiliar natives heading towards Veronica and Marguerite. She'd come running back only to find her two older companions trapped between the native men and the yellowy-gray river. Neither woman had drawn weapons but they were ready to if need be.

The men talked so softly and quickly that it made it hard for Marguerite to pick up anything translatable.

"Can you understand them?" asked Veronica, watching as Marguerite inched closer to the Araweté, trying to grasp their language.

"No, they are talking too low and too fast. I can't understand them," Marguerite replied, frustrated, as she moved back towards her young friend.

Without warning an arrow flew between Marguerite and Veronica. They had no idea what caused the Araweté to attack, but they were soon defending themselves as best they could.

Finn leapt from her hiding place and struggling to get past a couple of the men near her. Once she finally managed to get past them, she noticed that Marguerite and Veronica had been separated and the dark-haired woman was surrounded. The perturbed heiress was able to dispatch two of the natives surrounding her. However, when Marguerite turned her back to shoot the one behind her, the remaining native rushed towards her.

"Marguerite!" the Finn yelled desperately as she ran in the direction of her two friends and the natives they were battling.

Marguerite and her attacker both turned when Finn yelled. As she got within range, the agile young woman from the future placed a bolt into her crossbow and aimed. She watched in horror as the Araweté moved so quickly that, once the bolt left the crossbow, it flew past him and slammed into Marguerite's left shoulder below the collarbone. The force of the bolt and the slippery nature of the rocks on the edge of the river caused the dark-haired beauty to fall into the river.

The youngest woman had her crossbow ready just in case she wasn't able to reach her friends in time. A couple more native men had blocked Finn's path and kept her from getting to the two older women. She watched helplessly as Marguerite started to fall. Finn's first thought was, _Oh, God, Roxton's gonna kill me for sure,_ as she tried to move closer to the fight.

Before losing her balance, Marguerite had been able to get one shot off, hitting her assailant. She landed in the water while the native man continued to charge towards her as if the bullet hadn't touched him. He had his knife drawn, ready to slice into the injured Marguerite. Due to Finn's quick reflexes with her weapon the man was soon falling towards the same spot in the river that the enigmatic adventuress was sitting.

"Marguerite, move!" Veronica yelled from the side of the river, as Marguerite's head emerged from the water. The natives trying to attack the blonde backed off when they realized Marguerite had been hurt.

"I wish I could," the dark-haired female replied looking down at the native pinning her to the water. Finn raced to help Marguerite get free, but Veronica stopped her when she saw something moving, rather quickly, towards their trapped friend.

"Finn, no…stay here. Marguerite, can you move?"

"Not much. This fellow weighs a ton and I can't move my left arm much," Marguerite snapped. She tried not to think about the fact that a naked tribesman trapped her in the disgusting water. _I'll never get my hair clean, again,_ she thought in disgust.

"Well we have to get you out of there, now!" Veronica insisted, as the water around Marguerite started moving faster.

Marguerite looked down at the water as she felt something swim by her arm.

"Veronica something tells me whatever just swam past me is not very friendly."

"I know, I know!" Veronica suggested as she quickly tried to figure out a way to help her friend. She turned to call Finn for help, but the younger woman was rooted to the spot she had shot from. Distracted, Veronica wondered, _What's wrong with her?_ _Is she frightened because she missed the native and hit Marguerite?_ Before Veronica could ask for her help, Finn took off running,

"I'm going to go back to the Treehouse and get the guys. I'll be back!"

"Finn, I need your help!" Veronica yelled in vain. She turned her attention towards the river once again.

When Marguerite first attempted to move the native trapping her, a little of his blood swirled into the water; whatever had been swimming around the two started attacking the body lying on top of the now terrified adventuress.

"What kind of aggressive fish is this?" Marguerite asked, watching in horror as the fish swimming around the native and her began eating away his flesh in lighting speed. She had to turn away quickly as the sight made her stomach crawl.

Veronica managed to find a long, sturdy tree branch long and tried to shove the dead man off Marguerite. As the young blonde got closer to achieving her goal, the dark-haired woman tried to get up, growling with the effort. She turned pale as the body was finally off her and Veronica grabbed her uninjured arm to pull her out of the water.

"I think one of those fish just bit me," Marguerite said as she limped out of the river, leaning on her friend.

Veronica quickly checked Marguerite out and found the offensive fish still chewing on her friend's upper thigh, to her horror.

"Get that thing off me!" the waterlogged brunette pleaded once she realized the fish that bit her hadn't let go.

Veronica carefully grabbed the fish with one hand while trying to hold Marguerite up. The fish wouldn't let go. She looked at her weary friend as she tightened her grip on the fish. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt a lot."

"Just get it off me…it hurts enough already."

Veronica quickly yanked the fish off Marguerite's leg, knowing full well that its razor sharp teeth would rip her friend's leg even more.

Marguerite gasped as a fresh wave of pain coursed through her body. "Could this day get any better?" she snarled through clenched teeth. "What kind of monster was that?"

"They're called caribes by the Zanga. You might know them as piranha," Veronica replied as she tossed the unpleasant fish back into the river with distaste.

Marguerite looked at her jungle friend a second before she started to slide down to the ground. "No wonder the vile thing thought I was lunch."

"Come on…we have to get moving. With all the blood you're losing raptors will think lunch is being served," Veronica said as she gathered their packs and then gently pulled Marguerite to her feet.

"I don't think I can make it. I'm not feeling well at the moment. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath, and then I'll be ready to move," the pale adventuress mumbled, trying to stay focused.

Veronica dropped the packs and quickly found the first-aid kit she had packed. She then rummaged through the other pack and pulled a shirt out and started tearing it up to use as bandages.

"Don't use that one!" Marguerite said, trying to grab the red and white shirt from her young friend.

"Why not…it's full of holes anyway."

"I need it for something else," the injured woman replied.

"Then I guess I'll tear up this one," Veronica said pulling out one of Marguerite's blouses.

"Fine…just hurry up."

Veronica worked rapidly to bandage the wound on the older woman's leg. Then she tried to pull the bolt out of her shoulder, but found that it was harder to do than she originally anticipated. When Marguerite gasped in pain from the force of her pulling, Veronica stopped.

"Let's get you to the village. The shaman will have you patched up in no time," the jungle beauty said as she hauled Marguerite to her feet once again and started walking with her towards the Zanga village.

"Maybe you should just leave me here and go get help," Marguerite sighed, finding it was hard trying to walk. Her leg and shoulder hurt so much that she could barely stay conscious.

"No you don't…you are going to stay awake and walk with me to the village. It's not that far. When Finn shows up I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I can't believe she just took off like that knowing we needed her help," Veronica said as she gently shook Marguerite to keep her awake.

"Your shaking me isn't helping any," Marguerite protested, "Let's see you try to stay conscious with two gapping wounds," she finished trying to focus on the woman helping her.

"Yeah, tell it to someone who'll appreciate your complaining," the jungle beauty responded, hoping this bantering would keep her friend conscious.

"Some friend you are," the older woman grumbled.

"Right now, I'm the only friend you've got. Finn took off," the younger woman said as they continued on their journey to the Zanga village.


	3. Declarations

Finn ran as fast as she could. She was worried that Marguerite wouldn't forgive her for accidentally shooting her. She was terrified that Roxton and the others would never speak to her again. When she finally reached the Treehouse it was past mid-day. She slowed down a bit when she reached the gate and then walked to the elevator.

 _How am I going to tell Challenger and Roxton that I shot Marguerite? Will they hate me?_ the young woman wondered as the elevator ascended to the common area of the Treehouse.

Roxton and Challenger had just finished washing up the dinner dishes when they heard the elevator.

"Maybe it's the voodoo queen come to visit?" Challenger teased as the men gathered their weapons to defend the Treehouse.

"I wasn't in my right mind when that happened. Are you ever going to let me be about her?" Roxton asked as he aimed his rifle at the opening of the elevator shaft.

"More importantly has Marguerite forgiven you for that?" Challenger asked, winking at his younger companion.

Roxton grinned at the redheaded professor. "George, apparently you haven't. I didn't know you cared."

When a breathless Finn emerged from the elevator the men quickly lowered their weapons.

"Finn, where are Veronica and…" the visionary started.

"Marguerite? Where are they? What are you doing back here?" the hunter interrupted as the scientist fetched some water for Finn.

"They got attacked by some natives. I tried to help but they were surrounded…" Finn started

"What happened?" Roxton demanded.

"Easy, old boy, let her catch her breath and drink something," George insisted as he handed Finn a glass of water and ushered her to a chair.

Finn took the glass and allowed Challenger to show her to a chair; once seated she gulped down the water then she looked at the two men who had become her family along with Veronica and Marguerite. The frightened young woman took a deep breath before she started her tale.

"I was running ahead of them, but kept running back to make sure they knew where I was. The last time I ran back the natives had separated us. I was too far away at first to help them so I inched closer hoping the natives wouldn't see me. They didn't until I yelled to warn Marguerite. Just before I yelled I'd loaded my crossbow and shot. I aimed at the native rushing Marguerite but he moved so quickly," Finn rushed out without looking up.

The scientist noticed the rugged lord tense as Finn rushed through the telling, obviously worried how they'd respond.

Roxton moved closer to the youngest member of the Treehouse family. "What do you mean he moved so quickly? What happened to Marguerite?" he said, inches from her face and ready to grab her. Finn had pulled her head as far away from the fuming hunter.

"John, calm down. What if Marguerite and Veronica are hurt? Getting angry with Finn is not going to help them. We need to get supplies and go after them," the creative thinker said, gently placing his hand on the worried man's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Right…let's get moving then." Roxton commanded, as he moved away from Finn and Challenger.

Finn stayed seated as she watched Challenger and Roxton move about the Treehouse gathering supplies. When they both returned to the table with packs in hand, Roxton didn't look at Finn when he spoke, "Ready? We'll need to move quickly if we want to catch them before dark."

"Roxton…" Finn started. The anxious lord looked at the young lady but didn't speak. "I think Veronica would more than likely take Marguerite to the Zanga village to get help," she tried again, desperate to be helpful.

"All the more reason to be leaving," the vexed huntsman said, walking to the lift.

Challenger and Finn hurriedly joined him.

As the trio made their way to where Veronica and Marguerite were last seen by the youngest member of the group, they moved at a rather quick pace set by one anxious lord. Before they knew it, Challenger and Finn practically had to run to keep up with Roxton.

As they approached the ladies' campsite, the small group could hear voices but couldn't understand what was being said. Roxton held up a hand when they got close enough to see what was going on. Challenger and Finn stood behind the silent lord and watched in fascination.

The remaining members of the Araweté group were pulling out the remains of their fallen tribesman and carefully stacking them. They moved cautiously as to not attract the piranhas.

"Why are they moving so slowly?" Roxton wondered.

"Because they don't want to get eaten," Finn mumbled, not wanting to tell the two men that Marguerite had fallen in the river.

Once the natives had collected all the bones, they left the area. When he was positive the natives posed no threat, Roxton moved closer so he could survey the ground, Challenger spoke, "Finn, what did you mean, they don't want to be eaten?"

"The river is swarming with piranhas," Finn responded.

The worried men looked at the young blonde, then the anxious lord moved away, still searching the area for signs of how badly Marguerite was injured. He became more concerned when he noticed a scrap of white material on a log. On closer inspection, the log had a lot of blood on it, as did the ground. Roxton's heart sank as he picked up the remnants of a familiar white blouse.

"How severe are her injures?" he demanded quietly, approaching Finn.

The irrepressible young woman stood her ground even though she was afraid. After years of living and surviving on her own, Finn had learned to not give into fear.

"She was near the edge of the river and when the bolt hit her. It knocked her off balance. She slipped on some rocks and fell in there," she answered indicating where the heiress had fallen. The young blonde took a breath and continued, "Soon after Marguerite landed in the river, the man trying to attack her fell in as well, landing on her legs and pinning her down. Vee and I saw the water start to swirl around them. Then I…" Finn hesitated.

"Then you what?" the visionary asked.

"Damn it, Finn, tell me what happened!" the irate hunter ordered.

Finn looked up at the man who had become like a big brother to her. " We needed help. I had to come get you. So…I ran," she admitted. Then she continued quickly, hoping to make up for her cowardly actions. "But they must be okay, right? Or else they'd be here!" she finished in a rush and turned away, not wanting to see Roxton's reaction. She knew how much he cared for Marguerite.

Roxton stood there for a while, wanting to yell at Finn for trying to shoot the attacker when he was so close to Marguerite. Memories of a fateful day many years ago came flooding back. He shook his head as he took his pack off and hurriedly stuffed the remains of Marguerite's blouse in. As he put the pack back on, he said, " It looks like they went to the Zanga village. Maybe we can catch up to them. Let's go."

Challenger moved closer to Finn, the girl turned around when he gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Marguerite will be fine," he comfortingly whispered as he urged Finn to start walking.

"He'll never forgive me," Finn mumbled as she and the scientist followed the swiftly moving nobleman.

"What was that?" Challenger asked.

"Nothing. We should move faster. Roxton's getting too far ahead," Finn replied, increasing her pace to catch the hunter. The ginger-haired professor followed suit.

After moving at a punishing rate, Challenger finally stopped and suggested, "John, maybe we should rest for a bit."

Roxton kept walking while Finn had noticed that her father figure needed to catch his breath.

"Hey, big guy! Did you hear Challenger? Let's take a breather," Finn yelled at the hunter's back.

The annoyed lord turned on his heals and headed towards his companions, "Do you think Marguerite and Veronica took a 'breather'?" he sarcastically retorted once he reached Finn and Challenger.

"Roxton, take it easy. Let George rest a minute and we'll move out," Finn answered while handing Challenger a canteen, her back to the muscular hunter.

The visionary noticed the anger the younger man was trying to contain. "Now, John, blaming Finn for injuring Marguerite will not help. It was an accident."

The frustrated aristocrat started to speak but decided it would be better if he didn't. Deep down he knew Finn had only been trying to help, but he was very concerned about Marguerite. He waited only long enough for Challenger to recap the canteen and return it to Finn.

"Ready to move out?" John asked, turning back towards the path leading to the village. Challenger and Finn stood up then followed him.

Marguerite tried her best to move quickly, but it was difficult. Every time she took a step it felt like the piranha bite was ripping. Each movement she made jarred the bolt in her shoulder.

"Veronica, we have to stop. I can't …" the pale heiress started.

"Marguerite, we can't stop. I know you're in a lot of pain but if we don't keep moving…" the jungle beauty interrupted.

"I know, I know. Raptor food," Marguerite interjected, holding up her right hand, as they continued on.

By the time the two women reached the Zanga community, Veronica was practically carrying her older friend; Marguerite had lost the battle to stay conscious. Just as the younger woman reached the Zanga gate, Jarl was leading a hunting party out.

"Veronica?" Assai's husband questioned when he noticed Veronica struggling to bring Marguerite to the gate.

"Jarl, please take her," she pleaded.

The Zanga warrior swiftly lifted Marguerite in his arms and led the way to the shaman's hut. Veronica followed slowly. Assai joined her as she walked.

"What happened? Are you injured?" the Zanga princess questioned, noticing a small trail of blood on her friend's shoulder.

Veronica looked at her childhood friend and then at her shoulder and shook her head. "No. I'm fine. The blood is Marguerite's."

"How did she become wounded?" Assai asked.

Veronica took a deep breath, "It's a long story." She related the tale as they continued to the shaman's hut.

Roxton, Challenger, and Finn had covered a lot of ground in their haste to find Veronica and Marguerite, but the sun was starting to set. Challenger knew they had to stop for the night. Moving in the jungle at night was dangerous.

"Roxton, we must set up camp. It'll be dark soon and we do not want to be wandering around the jungle at night," the older man cautioned as he approached the huntsman.

John looked at the man he swore to follow to hell and back, and then at the young woman they had recently adopted into their makeshift family. He sighed. He knew Challenger was right; and as much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. "All right, I'll go find some fire wood. You two set up camp," the exhausted lord responded as he headed on to find wood.

Finn and Challenger promptly went about getting bedrolls out and making a fire ring. Soon Roxton was back with enough wood to see them through the night. The three travelers ate their dinner in silence. Roxton was distressed over how severely the fiery adventuress was wounded; Finn was fearful that her new family would never forgive her; and Challenger wondered how he could get Roxton to forgive Finn. After they finished eating, Challenger volunteered to take first watch, knowing that Roxton and Finn both needed to rest. It had been a tiring day for his two young friends. The youngest member of the trio was asleep almost as quickly as her head hit her makeshift pillow.

The weary lord lay down and stared up at the stars, his mind on the one woman who had the ability to break his heart. _Please let her be all right. She has to be. I need her,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

About four hours later, Finn woke Roxton. "Hey, wake up. It's your turn at watch," the young woman said gently, shaking his arm.

"You can stop shaking me now, I'm awake," he answered a little harsher than he had intended.

Finn look intently at the older man and started to back away. "Sorry but Challenger said you'd take last watch. I didn't really mean to her hurt her you know", she finished as she stood up.

Roxton rolled up his bedroll and shoved it back in his pack before responding to her. "I know you didn't mean to, Finn, but I'm having a hard time believing you had no other option than shooting at the native."

"There was another option, but I figured you'd like it even less," Finn said, laying down on her bedroll.

"What option would that have been?" Roxton inquired as he took his turn keeping an eye out for danger while the Challenger and Finn slept.

"Her death," Finn murmured as she drifted off to sleep again.

Roxton looked at the young woman. He blinked, surprised at her understanding and knowing she was right; Marguerite's death would never be an acceptable option to him. He quietly made the rounds near the camp as he impatiently waited for the dawn.

As the sun began to rise, Roxton woke up his traveling companions. They ate a hasty breakfast and packed up camp and set off for the Zanga village.

While they walked, the ginger-haired scientist noticed that neither of his young friends were speaking to each other. _I've got to figure out a way to get them talking again. Roxton can't really be that angry with Finn, he knows it was an accident; similar-too similar-to the one that took his brother's life._

They reached the Zanga village at mid-day. Veronica and Marguerite were nowhere in sight as they entered the gate. Jacoba, the Zanga leader, greeted them. "Welcome friends of Veronica."

"Where is she?" Roxton questioned abruptly as a Zanga woman handed him a cup of water. He was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Veronica is in the shaman's hut with the spirited one," Jacoba answered, pointing in the direction of the building in question.

Roxton handed his rifle to Challenger and started towards the hut.

During the time Roxton, Finn, and Challenger had been traveling to the Zanga village, Olteus, the shaman worked quickly to clean and treat Marguerite's wounds. He first tended to the wound left by the piranha. Veronica wasn't sure how deep the bite was until the spiritualist had removed the bandage.

"It is not as deep as it could have been. Caribes move very fast and can devour a beast quickly," the medicine man said as he cleaned out the bite wound. Marguerite moaned as the pain traveled up her leg, but she remained unconscious. The blood started to flow out of the piranha gash again. The shaman told his apprentice to prepare a fire and a metal-tipped stake used specifically for cauterizing wounds. Veronica helped by holding down Marguerite's shoulders as the novice held her legs. The shaman quickly cauterized the wound. Marguerite woke at the shock of searing heat-sealing off the blood vessels. She tried to sit up but Veronica firmly held her down.

"It's ok. The shaman had to stop the bleeding," the young woman told her friend.

The usually energetic heiress blinked back tears as her pain-fogged mind realized what was happening. She looked up at her young friend and tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll be all right. Don't worry about me," she told the younger woman.

When the shaman was finished with her leg, he started on Marguerite's shoulder. First he removed the bolt. Marguerite nearly passed out again from the pain that washed over her when the bolt was removed. Her breathing quickened as she fought to remain conscious. She focused on Veronica's face as the spiritualist cleaned out the wound and cauterized it like he had her leg. The dark-haired beauty bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming. She tasted blood, but the pain of the bite was lost in the pain of her shoulder wound. She closed her eyes when she felt more tears well up, refusing to let any one see her cry, having been hurt worse during the war. _This is nothing. Don't cry; never let them see you cry,_ the former spy kept repeating to herself.

Sooner than she expected, the shaman finished. Before he left he instructed Veronica and Assai to make sure the patient drank every drop of the medicine he mixed in a cup of water.

"Can you lift your head? This will help you sleep." Assai spoke softly, holding a cup with a liquid the shaman said would relieve Marguerite's pain and help her sleep.

The wounded heiress lifted her head with help from Veronica and slowly sipped the contents of the cup. Assai and Veronica couldn't help but smile as they watched the weary adventuress. The look on her face was enough to tell them the medicine did not taste very good. Marguerite quietly drank it all without protest and then put her head back on the pillow. As she drifted off to sleep, she mumbled, "Tell Roxton it wasn't her fault."

Veronica and Assai left the sleeping woman to the care of the shaman and went to the hut Assai shared with her husband. Veronica settled on the spare makeshift bed Jarl had set up for her and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Relief

As Roxton made his way towards the shaman's hut where Marguerite lay injured, Veronica emerged from Assai and Jarl's abode. She ran to catch Roxton before he could enter the hut.

"Roxton," the blonde beauty said, gently grabbing his arm. "She's sleeping, and has been since late yesterday afternoon. She lost a lot of blood. She needs rest right now," she finished as the worried hunter pulled his arm free.

"I realize that, Veronica. I just want to be there when she wakes up. There's no harm in that is there?" he asked, staring down at the young lady who had taken them in three years ago.

"I suppose not. Marguerite wanted me to tell you something," the plateau born woman said, walking with the huntsman towards the hut.

"Really, what did she say?" the roughish lord smiled.

"She asked me to tell you that it's not Finn's fault," Veronica told him, hoping he'd take it well.

The dark-haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding. "Does she think I would blame Finn for what happened?"

"Quite honestly, yes. She's right isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" the annoyed lord asked briskly. _Damn it, Marguerite, you know me too well,_ he thought.

"Considering that you just left Challenger and Finn standing there, I'd say that's a dead give away that right now you are blaming Finn," Veronica offered, looking towards the abandoned pair. Glancing in the direction the flaxen beauty turned, Roxton looked at his traveling companions and finally rested his gaze on the youngest one.

Challenger had a protective arm around Finn's shoulders while she had a look of guilt on her face. She thought she was hiding it from the others, but Roxton knew that look well.

Veronica watched as Roxton fought with himself about whether or not he would ever forgive Finn for nearly taking away the one thing in this world that meant more to him than life itself. He slowly turned back to the young woman close to him.

"I've got to see her now. I'll talk to Finn later, I promise," he said and abruptly marched over to the hut where Marguerite was recovering.

Veronica smiled a little as she walked towards Finn and Challenger. Finn looked at her anxiously. "Is she ok? She's not going to die is she?"

"No, Finn, Marguerite isn't going to die. Although she did lose a lot of blood, she should be right as rain in a few weeks," Veronica assured the young woman who had become the younger sister she had always wanted.

Jacoba joined them and ushered the trio to his hut where the midday meal was waiting for them.

Roxton entered the cool, dark hut quietly, not wanting to frighten or awaken the sleeping woman on the makeshift bed in the middle of the room. Olteus was sitting in a chair next to the bed checking Marguerite's bandages. He had just replaced the one on her shoulder and was working on the one on her leg. When he noticed the handsome lord enter the room he motioned to Assai, who was assisting him, to show the intruder out. Roxton stood still looking to Assai to help.

"Olteus, he does not understand our language. He cares for her as Jarl cares for me," Assai spoke so Roxton could understand. Olteus finished changing the bandage on Marguerite's leg and then allowed the rugged hunter to sit in the chair next to the bed. He then handed Roxton a bowl with cool water and a rag, saying something in the Zanga tongue. Without having to have Assai explain, Roxton started wiping Marguerite's forehead and face.

"She started running a fever early this morning. Olteus has changed the bandages and added a poultice that should help fight infection. She's been asking for you," Assai translated what the shaman said. "Olteus will go look for more herbs that he'll make into a drink for her. He thinks the infection has been caught early enough that it should be easy to make her better," the Zanga princess finished.

"Assai, please tell him thank you for me," Roxton said turning his attention back to the dark-haired beauty lying next to him.

Assai translated Roxton's thanks as she and Olteus left the hut.

"You have to stop doing this. You're going to give this old man a heart attack," Roxton whispered lovingly as he continued to try to cool down Marguerite's body temperature. After several minutes of continuously wiping her skin, the bowl was empty. The worried hunter walked over to the bucket near the door that held more water and refilled the bowl. As he walked away, the sleeping woman gradually opened her eyes. A slow smile spread across her face as she recognized the form bent over the bucket.

"Roxton," she quietly called out, not wanting to frighten him.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes. How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked back over to the chair and sat down. He leaned closer and kissed her feverish forehead.

"I'll live, although I don't think I'll ever be able to go swimming again," she joked.

"I have no doubt that you will go swimming again, someday…given the right incentive," Roxton whispered, smiling.

Marguerite feigned shock at his comment, "Why, Lord Roxton, just what kind of woman do you think I am?"

"The kind who wouldn't let a little thing like a ferocious fish keep her from swimming," he told her.

Marguerite laughed weakly then closed her eyes so the man who knew her soul wouldn't see the pain it caused.

"Don't laugh and it won't hurt," he chided tenderly.

"Well if you'd stop making jokes I wouldn't be laughing, now would I?" she opened her eyes again and glared at him, daring him to argue with her.

Roxton looked into her gray-green eyes and could tell she was in a lot of pain, but said nothing, knowing that she'd just deny it. When she could no longer stand his staring, Marguerite changed the subject.

"Would you please get me a drink? My throat is dry," she asked softly as she looked away.

"Certainly, my queen, anything to make you more comfortable," the gallant lord said as he stood up to fetch her a drink.

As he walked over to get a cup, Olteus and Assai reentered the hut. Olteus handed Roxton a small pitcher with a rather foul smelling drink in it. He looked at Marguerite as Assai explained softly that Marguerite would need to drink a cup full now, and then every two hours until it was all gone. When he heard that, Roxton faced Assai and Olteus squarely. "Then one of you two tell her that. Once she gets a whiff of this, there is no way she'll drink it," the hunter balked.

"John, what are you all muttering about?" Marguerite asked, trying to sit up.

"You need to rest," Olteus cautioned her in the Zanga language.

Marguerite rolled her eyes but laid back down. "What's in that pitcher?" she asked, as Roxton returned to the bedside. He set the cup down on the table next to the bed and poured some of the liquid in it. As he gently lifted her head up so she could drink, Marguerite could smell what was in the cup. "Ugh! I am not drinking that! It smells like that river I fell in!" she protested, pushing the cup away from her face with her good hand.

Roxton took a deep breath and set the cup down, and then he sat on the bed next to her.

"Marguerite, you have an infection. Olteus said this will help you fight it. He believes he's caught it early enough that it won't get worse–unless you refuse to drink this, in which it _will_ get worse," he added pointedly. "Is that what you want?" His patience with her was getting wearing thin. _How can she be so pigheaded about medicine?_ He wondered as he watched her reaction to his lecture.

"Fine, I'll drink the foul stuff, but if it-" she complained.

"Marguerite, it will not kill you. I might if you don't stop behaving like this," Roxton replied, exasperated.

The feisty heiress blinked as she let the handsome lord help her sit up. She drank the medicine without a word. _He must really be worried. He never snaps at me like that unless he's really worried,_ she thought as he gently lowered her back down.

"John, I'm…" she began almost inaudibly.

"Forget it. When I found out that you'd been hurt and how it happened…I couldn't help but…" the dark-haired man started as he picked up the cloth and began wiping her forehead again not really looking at her. He was miles way.

"…remember what happened in Kenya," the injured heiress finished softly, reaching up and capturing the hand on her face. She pulled his hand closer to her lips and kissed it. Feeling her soft lips on his skin Roxton was pulled back to the present.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I won't leave you," she told him as he gently caressed her face.

"I know, it just frightened me," he told her as he lowered his head and gently kissed her.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her. She could sense how frightened her injuries made him. She didn't want him to see how his fear affected her. _I don't know what I did to deserve you,_ she thought, willing herself to remain calm. When the injured adventuress tried to open her eyes again she found her lids felt heavier than before. She gradually got them open.

"I think whatever that drink was is starting to work. I can hardly keep my eyes open," she commented sleepily.

"It's ok, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," the worried hunter said as the woman he loved drifted off to sleep. He didn't know how long he sat there, just watching her sleep—making sure she was breathing. He didn't even hear Finn come in.

"Is she going to be all right?" Finn inquired, quietly walking towards the foot of the bed.

Roxton looked up at the childlike woman then back at the sleeping Marguerite. "She'll be fine, just needs a few days to recover," he said, getting up. He moved to stand next to Finn. "We need to talk, outside," he said walking towards the door. He glanced back to make sure Marguerite was still sleeping.

Finn stood at the foot of the bed for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Marguerite. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to help," she said quietly and then joined Roxton outside the hut.

"Roxton, before you start yelling at me…I didn't mean for her to get hurt, honest," Finn started before the weary lord could even open his mouth.

"Finn, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that it happened. I should have been with the three of you. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened," he tried to explain.

"Or you might have gotten hurt or killed," the young woman countered.

Roxton looked at the flaxen-haired young woman and shook his head. He smiled ruefully, "You might be right Finn. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to harm any of us. It's just that this accident reminded me of a similar one from my past. That one didn't end on a happy note."

"So you're not going to yell at me? Make me do all your laundry for a week?" Finn blinked at the roguish hunter.

Roxton laughed. "No, Finn, I'm not. Just do me a favor if this ever happens again…make sure that no one you care for is any where near the enemy when you shoot that crossbow of yours."

"Deal. I'm glad she's going to be ok," Finn said. She gave Roxton a hug, which the nobleman returned fondly.

Letting her go, he asked the youngest member of the family to let Challenger and Veronica know that Marguerite would be all right in a few days. That she was resting and he was going to stay with her. Finn took off running to tell the others this news.

Roxton silently walked back into the hut and then sat down in the chair next to the makeshift bed where Marguerite slept. He checked her forehead and under her neck to see if the fever had gone up. It hadn't, but it had not really gone down either. He reached for the cloth in the bowl of water and rung it out a bit then began wiping her exposed skin with it. When he finished he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a few minutes. Soon he was sound asleep. He was so tired that he didn't hear when Marguerite started softly crying out in her sleep.

In her mind, she was reliving the horrible scene at the river.

"I'll never this smell out of my hair," she thought as she tried to push the native off her legs. Veronica tried to help using a large branch as a lever, but the water started swirling faster around them. "I don't think whatever this is, is friendly." When she looked down at the man who had trapped her in the water, Marguerite noticed that something was rapidly eating away his flesh. The more it ate, the more blood rushed into the water, causing whatever it was to go into a frenzy. She looked way. She could feel the fish swimming all around her. Then she made the mistake of looking down again at the man across her lap. His entire face was gone, just a bit of flesh and hair left on his skull.

Marguerite sat straight up, screaming, "NO! Veronica, help me! Get him off me!" She looked around the hut frantically, not fully asleep but not awake either.

Her screaming startled Roxton awake. He gently tried to push her back down but in her current state of mind she just hit at him, trying to get away.

"Leave me alone. I have to get out of the water," she pleaded.

"Sh, it's ok. You're not in the water anymore. You're safe. You're safe." Roxton gently pulled her towards him and started rocking her and softly running his hand down her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Roxton?" Marguerite finally said, pulling away.

He looked down at the brunette woman, "Yes, I'm here. I told you I'd be here when you woke up," he reminded her.

"It was awful. Those fish ate the face off the native that tried to attack me," she related as she felt his hand gently stroking her hair.

"Sh, it was just a nightmare. There aren't any of those fish here. You're safe," he reassured her. "It's time to drink some more of this medicine anyway."

She drank the medicine without any protest this time. After he set the cup down he expected her to have lain back down, but she was still sitting up. Marguerite looked pale, frightened, and like she wanted to ask him something, but was hesitant to do so.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked, quickly checking her bandages. Both were still white and dry.

"No, I don't think I can go back to sleep though. Every time I close my eyes I see it happening again," Marguerite whispered as she reached for his hand that rested on her thigh. She held it tightly and looked at the man who was always there for her.

As if reading her mind, Roxton moved from the chair to sit on the bed. Marguerite shifted over a bit so there was room for him. He gathered her up in his arms and gently leaned against the headboard.

"Thank you," she said sleepily as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, my queen," he replied softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Soon they were both asleep. When Olteus came in to check on his patient, he found her sleeping on the strong hunter. Roxton woke up when he heard footsteps coming closer. Assai entered just as Olteus began to speak.

"He wants to know if she's had more of the medicine? It is also time to change the bandages on her wounds," Assai translated.

"She's had two cups full," the hunter answered softly. "Don't let me stop you from doing your job, but I'm not moving. If I do, she'll wake up and she just fell back to sleep." Roxton looked at Olteus as Assai translated.

Olteus didn't say anything more as he went about changing the bandages on the sleeping woman. He and Assai left as quickly as they had come in. Veronica, Finn, and Challenger entered next. Veronica carried a plate with some food on it.

"I thought you might be hungry. You've been with her all day," the jungle beauty said quietly as she set the plate on the chair next to the bed.

"I intend to stay here all night as well. Thank you for the food, I'll eat later," the rugged huntsman whispered.

Marguerite stirred but did not wake up. Roxton motioned for the others to leave so their talking wouldn't wake her. After the others left, he nibbled on a bit of the food they had brought but soon gave up. He was too exhausted to eat. He was asleep before his eyes closed. Neither the heiress nor hunter moved all night. They slept soundly, comforted by the other's presence.

The next morning Marguerite woke up alone. Sometime in the early hours of the morning Roxton had managed to lay her down without waking her up. He had left a note beside a full cup of the remedy telling her that the cup had better be empty when he returned. She sighed as she picked up the cup and brought it to her lips, "If this doesn't kill whatever infection is inside me…" she mumbled as she started drinking.

As the fiery brunette set the cup down on the table, Assai came in the hut to check on her.

"Did Roxton send you in here to spy on me?" she asked with a smile.

"No. Olteus asked if I would come change your bandages and make sure you were drinking the cure he made for you," Assai replied as she sat down.

She quickly changed the bandages and was about to leave when Marguerite asked, "Assai, do you know where Veronica put my pack? I have something in it that I need."

"I believe she left it over here," Assai said, going to a corner of the hut. She picked up the pack and brought it over to the injured woman, gently placing it on the right side of the bed.

Marguerite reached in and pulled out the tattered red and white striped shirt. She then looked at Assai. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with something," she began.

Assai looked at the tattered and torn shirt in Marguerite's hand. "What may I do to help you?"

"Roxton's birthday is coming up and I want to make him a new shirt so he'll throw this one away," Marguerite replied.

"I see…and how can I help?" Assai wondered, moving the pack to the floor.

"Well, I had planned on taking this shirt apart to use as a pattern for the new one, but it might take me much longer now that my left arm is injured. I would really appreciate it if you'd help me make the shirt," Marguerite commented, hoping that Assai would agree to help her; otherwise it might be Christmas before she finished the shirt herself.

"I would be happy to help, but there is one problem…"

"Roxton…I know. He won't leave me alone. He's so worried, not that I mind him fussing, but it will make it rather hard for me to sew if he's around," Marguerite interjected.

"Maybe I could ask Jarl to take him hunting during the day. We can tell Roxton that I'll stay with you while he's gone. Then we can both work on the shirt," Assai offered.

Marguerite smiled, "Perfect."


	5. Surprise

When Roxton had sneaked out in the wee hours, it had been to send Veronica, Finn, and Challenger back to the Treehouse. The trio had wanted to stay until they could all return home together. Olteus told them she needed several more days before she could make the journey back home; he didn't want the wound on her leg opening up. Roxton convinced the others to go back to the Treehouse, assuring them that he would stay with Marguerite. Reluctantly Veronica, Finn, and Challenger agreed to leave without the hunter and heiress, but wanted to finish the trading that Veronica, Finn and Marguerite had originally come to do before heading home.

While the others began bargaining for items the group had run out of and material for Finn's new clothes, Roxton went back to the shaman's hut. When he got to the door he could hear Assai and "the spirited one", as Jacoba called Marguerite, talking.

When Marguerite realized it was Roxton at the door she quickly switched to speaking with Assai in the Zanga woman's native tongue. Before the hunter entered, Assai quickly hid the shirt in the basket she had brought the first-aid in.

 _They're up to something, and I have a feeling that it will only cause more trouble,_ the good-looking lord thought as he entered the hut. Assai smiled at Roxton as she got up to leave. As she said her good-byes to Marguerite she mentioned that she'd work on taking the shirt apart that night and find some material for a new one. Roxton had no idea what was being said, but Marguerite was smiling and looking much better than she had the day before, so he was content.

"I'll see you later, Lord Roxton," Assai said as she left the hut.

"What are you up to, my queen?" the dark-haired aristocrat inquired as he walked closer to enigmatic Miss Krux.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Marguerite asked, rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

"But I thought you liked it," he replied, pouring more of the remedy into her cup.

"Look, haven't I had enough of that yet?" the brunette woman complained.

"Is it all gone?" he asked playfully, looking into the pitcher and knowing what he would find. "Not yet…so no, you haven't had enough of it. Now drink up." He handed her the cup.

"You're all heart, you know that, John Roxton? All heart," was the response he got before she took a deep breath and drained the cup. She nonchalantly handed the cup back to her tormentor.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he teased, placing the cup on the table while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"In your dreams, Roxton. In your dreams," she mockingly scolded.

"Well it's nice to see you in such good spirits. You must be feeling better."

"I guess so. As nasty as that medicine is…it must be working." She yawned and tried to stretch, but her leg and shoulder protested and she quickly sucked in a breath and stopped moving.

"What is it?" Roxton asked, concerned when he saw her pained expression.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have tried that, that's all. I'm fine," she replied, touching his stubbled cheek, not wanting him to worry about her any more.

"May I come in?" Jarl asked from the doorway.

"Certainly, please do," Marguerite answered as Roxton turned to see the new arrival.

"Roxton, many of the men have heard of your great hunting skills and have asked me to invite you to join us on our hunt tomorrow," the Zanga warrior informed the mighty hunter.

"I'm flattered, Jarl, but I really shouldn't leave Marguerite alone," Roxton tried to turn the warrior down.

"Nonsense, John, you shouldn't stay cooped up in here all day because of me," the injured heiress encouraged. "I'll be fine. I won't be alone; Assai and Olteus will be coming to check on me quite often. I'll probably just sleep a lot, especially if I have to take any more of that cure of Olteus'."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Roxton asked hesitantly. He knew she was up to something but he also knew if he stayed around, he'd never find out what it was. Maybe hunting with Jarl and the other warriors would give him the chance to see if Assai had mentioned her conversation with Marguerite to her husband.

"Of course not. I'll be fine. You should go," Marguerite suggested positively.

Roxton turned back to the waiting Zanga. "Jarl, I'd be honored to join you and your men. Thank you," he said.

"I will let the men know. We leave at dawn," Jarl replied as he left the hut.

"Roxton?" Marguerite asked as her stomach growled.

Roxton heard it and smiled. "Yes, my que…my dear?"

"Is there anything to eat around here?" she asked as he laughed at her.

"I'll go find something. I'll be right back," he told her, getting up and leaving.

Soon he was back with some food. They talked and ate until Marguerite could no longer keep her eyes open.

"Sleep well, my queen," Roxton whispered as he pulled the cover over the sleeping woman.

"I heard that," she murmured drowsily.

Roxton kissed her on the cheek. "Go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."

"Where are you going?" Marguerite asked.

"I'm going to see if Jarl and his men need me to help them prepare for tomorrow's hunt. You'll be sleeping, you won't even miss me," he teased as he brushed a few strands of stray hair out of her face.

"I thought you were going to stay," she replied enticingly.

"I'll be back before you even wake up," he assured her as he tried to stand up. Before he could, she reached up with her right hand and pulled his face closer. She teasingly brushed her lips over his. He responded in kind and as he gently pushed her towards the pillow he deepened the kiss.

"Have a nice nap," he said pulling away from the temptation to stay where he was. He walked towards the door.

"Like I'm going to get any sleep after that," he heard her mumble sleepily.

Roxton laughed softly as he walked out of the hut. Challenger, who wanted to check on Marguerite, greeted him.

"I take it the patient is feeling better?" the visionary commented, noticing the change in the rugged lord's spirits.

"That she is George, that she is. I have a feeling Marguerite will sleep for the rest of the day," Roxton said, gently slapping Challenger on the back as they walked towards the center of the Zanga village where Veronica and Finn were. The two men joined the young women as they continued trading. Once the trading was done, John left to seek out Jarl. Veronica, Finn, and Challenger spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of the Zangas.

Once Roxton found Jarl and the other warriors, they discussed where they would be hunting the next day. Periodically the handsome lord would excuse himself to check on the sleeping Marguerite. As soon as the plans were made, Jarl, Roxton, and the warriors joined the rest of the village for the evening meal. After dinner everyone went to their respective huts and turned in for the night.

Roxton woke when the first rays of light hit him. He moved about the hut quietly so he wouldn't wake Marguerite. She was sleeping peacefully. He gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving to join Jarl and the other warriors. Once he left the hut, the ginger-haired scientist and the two blonde women greeted John. They said their good-byes as Jarl and the warriors came to meet the hunter. After promising to travel safely, the group parted ways. Challenger, Finn, and Veronica headed towards the Treehouse while Roxton, Jarl, and the Zanga warriors finished gathering supplies for the hunt. The men ate breakfast as they headed towards the day's hunting grounds. Many of the warriors asked Roxton questions and he did his best to answer them as Jarl translated.

When the hunting party stopped to rest at midday, the curious lord took the chance to speak to Jarl. "Jarl, yesterday after Assai finished redressing Marguerite's wounds, they had been talking in English, but as soon as I entered the room, they switched to your native tongue. It makes me think they are up to something, which worries me. Did Assai mention anything to you about what they talked about?"

Jarl looked at Roxton. "I am sorry Lord Roxton, I do not know what they talked about. Assai does not always confided in me, especially if it concerns the ways of women," the leader of the Zanga hunting party answered.

Well that got me nowhere. I suppose I'll just have to trust that Marguerite will not get herself into any more trouble, the exasperated hunter thought as they continued hunting.

A couple of hours after Roxton, Jarl, and the other warriors left, Assai came into the shaman's hut and woke up Marguerite.

"Good morning, Marguerite, I've brought you some coffee. Roxton said it would make it easier to wake you up," Assai said, setting a cup of steaming dark liquid on the table next to the bed. She also set down a plate of fruit and bread. Marguerite drank most of the coffee before she even touched the food. Soon the two women were busy looking at the material Assai had brought with her. There were many colors, but the one Marguerite chose was a dark green. _It will bring out the green in his eyes,_ she thought. Assai brought out the 'pattern' she had taken apart last night.

"Assai, thank you so much for helping me with this. I don't know how I would have been able to do this without your help," Marguerite said. While she ate, Marguerite explained to Assai how to lay the pieces out on the green material so it could be cut out. They spent the better part of the morning getting the shirt cut out.

While they worked, Assai made sure Marguerite drank another cup of Olteus' remedy. By noon they had begun sewing the shirt. Assai tried to convince the stubborn woman to let her do the sewing, but Marguerite was determined to do as much of it as she could. Getting into the rhythm of sewing Marguerite forgot about her injured left arm and lifted it in a habitual motion to shift the fabric, causing her shoulder to twinge in protest. She looked up at Assai, who said nothing but quietly took over.

The heiress was starting to nod off when finally Assai said, "Ok, time to rest now. I'll come back later and we'll work some more."

"Perhaps you're right. I am a bit tired. Thank you, Assai," Marguerite said as she lay down.

Assai collected the sewing things from her and set them aside for when she was ready to continue the project.

Marguerite slept for the rest of the day. She woke up long enough to drink the one last cup full of the cure and to work a little more on her present for Roxton. But soon she was tired and fell asleep.

When Roxton, Jarl, and the other Zanga men returned, John went directly to the hut to check on Marguerite. She was sleeping, so he left to find a place to clean up. Then he joined the Zanga for the evening meal. He took a plate back for Marguerite when he was finished.

The fiery brunette was just starting to wake when he came in.

"Hungry?" he asked as he held out the plate of food for her to see.

"As long as it isn't dead lizard or raptor," the dark-haired adventuress joked, sitting up. Once he was sure she was comfortable, Roxton set the plate of food on her lap. Then he sat on the bed next to her.

"It's not. What did you do today?" he asked her as she ate.

"Not much. Assai and I talked and I slept a lot," she responded in between bites.

"Did you finish all that yummy medicine?" he teased, looking for the pitcher.

"Yes, I did. Olteus said as long as I don't over do it the next couple of days I should be able to travel soon," she said triumphantly.

"That's good. Well I don't know about you, but I've had a long day. I think I'll turn in," the gorgeous lord said as he took the plate from his lady.

"Before you go to sleep, John, I need your help," the heiress requested.

"My help? Doing what?" Roxton replied.

Marguerite blushed a little. "I need to go," she whispered.

"Go where?" the tired hunter asked.

"Roxton, you know, GO," Marguerite said, exasperated.

"Oh, you mean that go," he chuckled. "I just have one question my dear, how have you been taking care of this matter?" he continued when he didn't notice any sort of chamber pot in the hut.

Marguerite motioned with her head towards the back left corner of the hut, "There's an urn in that corner that Assai brought earlier for me to use. Would you bring it over here please?" the lovely brunette asked.

As Roxton went to the corner to retrieve the urn for his lady, he asked, "Is this thing empty?"

"It should be, Assai took it out, then brought it back the last time I used it."

"That's good," the hunter remarked, as he handed it to her. He stood there watching her, waiting for her to use the urn.

"Are you going to turn around?"

"Oh, sorry," the hunter mumbled, slightly embarrassed as he turned his back to her. It wasn't long before she spoke up again.

"I'm finished," she said softly, holding out the urn.

"What am I suppose to do with it now?" the confused aristocrat asked taking it.

"I'd love to help you, but I'm not allowed to get out of bed, remember? Go ask Assai or Olteus where to take it. Really, John, you act like you've never had to empty a chamber pot before or a bedpan," the amused woman replied as he left the hut with the urn.

When Roxton returned with the now empty urn, Marguerite was still awake. "I can't believe you've never emptied one before," she quietly laughed.

"Oh and I suppose you have?" the tired hunter retorted slightly harsher than he intended as he returned the container to it's home in the corner.

"As a matter of fact I have," the drained heiress replied sharply.

Before he returned to Marguerite's bedside, Roxton sensed the change in mood. "Marguerite, I didn't mea-" he started as he sat next to her on the bed.

Marguerite reached up and caressed the side of his face. "Roxton, I know. I guess I forgot that we've lead different lives."

"I guess I did, too," the hunter commented as he leaned closer to his ladylove, gently sliding one arm between her back and the pillow, pulling her towards him. He leaned his forehead against hers for a few seconds and then began kissing her. He could feel her pulse racing as she wrapped her arms around him while tenderly returning the kiss. Marguerite leaned in closer intensifying the kiss; as she did, he slipped his other arm around her and affectionately started rubbing her back. As the passion increased, he softly pushed her into the pillow. Marguerite lovingly caressed his back with her left hand while moving her right hand to the nape of his neck, urging him to continue. As she moved Roxton shifted their position so they were lying facing each other. He tenderly stroked her back as his right hand wandered down the length of her body until he reached her shapely bottom and began seductively massaging it. Roxton could hear Marguerite's soft sigh of pleasure as he continued.

Needing to breathe but loath to stop kissing the one woman who had the ability to break his heart, Roxton ended it. Marguerite looked into his eyes as he caressed her cheek. "You should get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning."

"So should you," she responded huskily.

"Like I'm going to get any sleep after that," he teased her as she stirred.

Softly laughing, Marguerite reminded him, "I'm not the one that started _that_ this time."

Roxton smiled and shook his head at her as he moved off the bed. He stood next to the bed with his back to her, staring with distain at the uncomfortable bedroll on the floor. Then he turned to look at Marguerite. She contentedly watched him, smiling as her eyes started to drift closed.

"Good night, my love," he finally said as he made his way towards the bedroll.

"John, isn't the floor cold?"

"It's not that bad. I've slept on colder ground."

Sounding slightly dejected, the sleepy adventuress replied softly, "Oh."

Upon hearing her, the hunter turned around and walked back to the bed. "Was that your way of offering to share body heat?"

The only answer he received was Marguerite holding up the blanket covering her. Roxton quickly slipped under the cover. As he got comfortable on his back, Marguerite rested her head on his shoulder. They both quickly fell asleep.

The next several days were the same routine. Roxton went hunting or exploring with Jarl and the other Zanga men while Marguerite and Assai worked on his present. Each day Marguerite got better and her wounds were healing nicely. Olteus even let her get up and walk around a little each day. By the end of the seventh day the hunter and heiress had been with the Zangas, Olteus declared that "the spirited one" was fit to travel.

Roxton was glad they could leave. He had been having a wonderful time, but quite honestly, he missed his own bed. Sleeping on the floor of the hut he and Marguerite were sharing was making his back hurt.

Marguerite was also pleased at the prospect of their departure, but she was worried, too. Her present for Roxton wasn't quite finished. When Roxton left with Jarl and the other warriors for a final day of hunting, she sought out Assai and explained the problem.

"Marguerite," the Zanga princess said, "I know you want to do this yourself, but if you want it finished before you leave, you must let me help you. I've watched you enough to know how you're doing this and I know I can finish it for you."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you so much for helping me with this," Marguerite said.

The two women quickly set to work. Before they knew it, the day was almost over. Assai took the shirt with her and promised to finish it that night. Marguerite took a nap until Roxton returned. They shared a leisurely dinner and spent time talking, with Marguerite encouraging Roxton to share how his day went. Roxton related to her how he, Jarl, and the other men had tracked a wild pig into a clearing only to have it attacked by a pack of hungry raptors. To make up for their loss of the pig, the men all decided that taking a raptor would have to do. Just as Roxton started to describe how they went about dressing the raptor to bring it home he noticed Marguerite yawning, not realizing it was planned. She had deftly avoided having to tell him about her day. As she yawned again, Roxton ended his tale. Marguerite fell asleep first with Roxton following soon after.

The couple woke early and was ready to go as soon as they finished eating breakfast. Jarl and Assai walked them to the gate.

As the heiress hugged Assai good-bye, she whispered, "Thanks for helping me make Roxton's present. I wouldn't have been able to finish it without your help."

"I was happy to help," the Zanga princess replied, returning the hug. Then she placed the finished shirt in Marguerite's pack as Roxton and Jarl spoke.

"Jarl, thank you for allowing me to join you and your men while Marguerite recovered. I enjoyed it," the hunter offered as he and Assai's husband shook hands.

"It was an honor to have you with us. Safe journey home." the Zanga man replied.

"What was that all about?" Roxton asked Marguerite as they headed out of the Zanga village.

"What was what about?" she responded innocently.

"Nothing," he replied when he realized she wouldn't tell him anything. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"I'm feeling well, thank you. How are you doing?" She smiled.

"Very well thank you," Roxton answered a bit amused and annoyed by the formality of the conversation. He knew she was up to something but she wasn't about to tell him. He was worried that it was a scheme that would only lead to her getting hurt or worse.

They continued their trip home with the rugged lord trying to figure out just what the mysterious heiress was up to. When it was clear she wasn't going to reveal anything, Roxton gave up trying to talk. They continued on in silence until he noticed Marguerite was lagging behind him. Without realizing it, in his frustration that she was keeping yet another secret from him, Roxton had increased his pace. Marguerite had done her best in the beginning to keep up, but after having spent the better part of a week laid up, she quickly fell behind.

Marguerite finally broke the silence. "Roxton, I need to rest, just for a little while." She found a rather large tree stump to sit on.

The handsome adventurer walked back to where the weary woman sat and offered her, his canteen as a way of apologizing for the quick pace he had set.

"I guess I'm just in a hurry to get back to my own bed," he commented as she handed the canteen back. Roxton joined her on the stump.

"I guess so," was all she said. After eating a bit of the food Assai had packed for them and drinking some more water, Marguerite felt ready to continue on.

"Can we go a little slower now, please?" she asked, mildly annoyed as Roxton offered his hand to help her stand. John smiled and nodded his head affirmatively as they stared on the trail once again. After several more hours they finally stopped and made camp for the night in a small, secluded grove of trees. Roxton had to convince Marguerite to let him take the first watch. Once she was asleep, he tried to find her pack, to peek inside; hoping to find what she and Assai had been up to. Unfortunately for him, she was using it as a pillow.

The rugged adventurer woke up the sleeping heiress after letting her sleep for several hours. Once the sunlight started streaming through the trees, Roxton was awake. They ate breakfast and packed up in silence. Marguerite knew that John suspected she was up to no good, but she wasn't about to let him know what she and Assai had done while he was off with the Zanga warriors.

They were back at the Treehouse by mid-afternoon.

Veronica was working in her garden when she saw them coming home. She rushed to open the gate in the electric fence. "Marguerite, Roxton, welcome home!" she exclaimed, closing the gate behind them. "It's good to see you!" She gave each of them a hug before the trio entered the elevator and rode it up to the Treehouse.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Roxton called out as they exited the elevator. "I've brought someone with me." He took off his pack. "Would you like me to hang that up?" he asked Marguerite when he noticed she still wore hers.

"No, I'll put it away in a minute," she assured him with a smile. Careful not to jar her newly healed shoulder, she shrugged out of her pack and held it in her good hand.

"I'll take it, Marguerite," offered Veronica.

"No thank you," the heiress replied, garnering herself a curious look from the blonde woman.

At that moment Challenger and Finn rushed up from the lab and warm greetings were exchanged all around.

Roxton put his hand on the small of Marguerite's back as he spoke. "Ok, ok, we can catch up later. Right now someone I know should probably take a nap. I promised a certain shaman that I'd make sure she wouldn't over do it her first day home."

The others went back to their tasks as Roxton led Marguerite to her room.

"Really, John, you don't have to baby-sit me. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself," Marguerite said. She allowed Roxton to take her pack from her once they entered her room. He set it down next to her bed.

"I know that, but you look tired. Maybe you should lie down for a while. I'll come wake you in time for dinner," the hunter told the heiress as he turned to leave the room.

"Roxton, thank you," she murmured as she watched him leave. When she was sure he was gone, Marguerite opened her pack and pulled out the present Assai had put in it. The Zanga princess had used the remains of the red and white striped shirt to wrap the new one in. The feisty adventuress scanned her room for a good hiding place. While she looked around her room, Veronica knocked on the doorframe.

"May I come in?"

"Yes," Marguerite answered distractedly.

"While you and Roxton were at the Zanga village, I found out when Roxton's birthday is from Challenger," the young woman said, watching her friend put something under the bed.

"When is it?" the preoccupied brunette asked from near the floor.

"Tomorrow," the jungle beauty answered.

"What?" Marguerite exclaimed as she stood up a little too fast. She quickly sat down on her bed. "It's tomorrow? We don't have anything planned. I guess I lost track of time while recuperating," she said distractedly.

"Marguerite, don't worry. While you and Roxton were gone, Finn, Challenger, and I worked on decorations. Tomorrow Challenger will ask Roxton to go with him to help with maintenance on the windmill. If you're up to it, you can go with them to keep an eye out for raptors while Finn and I decorate and make the cake," Veronica suggested.

Marguerite looked at her younger friend. "Trying to get rid of me again so soon?" the heiress commented only half jokingly.

Veronica sat down next to the dark-haired woman who had developed into a big sister for her. "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to get rid of you," the flaxen-haired young lady replied.

"Veronica, I know when I'm not wanted. You don't have to pretend," the saddened heiress retorted. "First you didn't want me to go to the Zanga village with you and Finn, now you don't want me around while you and she decorate."

"Oh, Marguerite, is that what all this is about? You're feeling left out?" Veronica asked as she gently put her arm around Marguerite's shoulders. "You know you are wanted around here, don't you?"

The beautiful former spy looked at her friend and then shook her head. "Most of the time, not really. Sometimes I feel like you and Finn just tolerate me because Roxton and Challenger make you," she said, looking away.

Veronica closed her eyes as she realized that the time she and Finn spent together was making Marguerite feel left out. It had never occurred to Veronica or Finn to ask or include the heiress; they simply assumed she wouldn't want to join them.

"Marguerite, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you felt this way. Finn and I figured you wouldn't want to join us in the mornings because you always sleep so late. We didn't think you'd like to go with us when we go hiking because you complain so much when we all take a trip anywhere," Veronica tried to explain.

"Veronica, did it ever occur to you, Finn, or anyone else in this house that the reason I behave in the manner you've described is that I'm protecting myself from being hurt by any of you?" the adventuress asked softly. It was an admission she'd never expected to make to the younger woman.

Veronica tried to turn Marguerite so they were facing each other, but the heiress wouldn't move. "Marguerite, did it ever occur to you to ask us if you could come along?"

"It has, but I learned a very long time ago to not ask for things like that. After one has been 'slapped on the hand' a few times for asking to be included, one just gives up," the dark-haired woman said, finally turning to face her friend. The pain of her childhood was evident in her eyes.

"Marguerite, we are not like those people. We are your family, and it is ok to ask us to include you," Veronica smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Marguerite said, "Veronica, I'd much rather stay here and help decorate than go with Challenger and Roxton. I think they can take care of themselves for a couple of hours, don't you?"

"That's a great idea. With the three of us decorating we'll get done in no time," Veronica replied. "Now you'd better take that nap Roxton sent you in here for or he'll have my head," she finished. She gave Marguerite a hug before leaving the room.

Marguerite laid down but couldn't sleep. She was smiling when Roxton came to get her for dinner several hours later.

That night as they all sat around the dinner table, Challenger and Finn couldn't help but notice that the heiress looked exceptionally happy, more so than she had in weeks.

After dinner the gentlemen volunteered to do the cleaning up. Veronica and Finn went with Marguerite to her room so they could discuss the plans for Roxton's party. They soon had it all planned and were laughing at silly stories Finn was telling them. As Roxton came near the room, they stopped laughing.

"You two had better leave before my warden arrests you," Marguerite said, loud enough for him to hear.

Finn and Veronica winked at their older sister as they left the room.

"Warden, huh? Is that what you think of me?" the hunter asked as he entered the room.

"With the way you've been hovering around me lately, yes. I can't even breathe without you noticing," she teased him.

"Well I wouldn't want Olteus to come after me. I think he was quite taken with you," Roxton said, leaning down to kiss Marguerite good night.

"Jealous are you?" she whispered just before his mouth covered hers.

"Not really, I think I know where I stand with you," he said just before leaving her.

The next morning at breakfast Challenger asked Roxton to help him check on the windmill. The handsome lord looked at the beautiful heiress before responding.

"Don't look at me, I'm not _your_ warden, remember?" she taunted him with a smile.

"Fine. I'll go with Challenger then," the rugged hunter retorted as he watched his love gather up the dishes and carry them into the kitchen where Finn and Veronica were washing them.

"Fine with me…I don't know if I could stand another day with you anyway," she called from the kitchen, hoping that he'd get just mad enough at her to actually leave the house.

"Challenger, I'm ready when you are," she heard Roxton bellow.

"Have fun, boys, and watch out for raptors," Veronica said as she walked out to gather the remaining dishes.

Almost immediately after the men went down in the lift, Finn raced to the balcony to watch them leave the compound. She could hear Roxton mumbling angrily about independent, stubborn, dark-haired vixens.

"Oh, Marguerite, I think he's really mad at you," the youngest member of the family said as she watched Veronica and Marguerite start pulling out the decorations.

"He'll be fine once he and Challenger are back from the windmill," Veronica said, tossing some of the decorations to Finn.

"How do you know?" Finn asked. She started hanging the decorations.

"I've lived with the two of them for three years now, Finn, trust me, I know." Veronica grinned at Marguerite, who just rolled her eyes and started putting a clean tablecloth on the table.

"Don't you have a cake to bake or something?" the heiress asked as she finished with the table. Then she helped Finn with the decorations as Veronica escaped into the kitchen.

After an hour the ladies of the house were done with all the decorating. Veronica brought the cake out when it was finished and put it in the center of the table. Each one then disappeared to her room to retrieve the gift she had for the protector of the family. They placed the gifts around the cake.

An hour after that they finally heard the elevator coming up. Marguerite was lounging in the hammock on the balcony so Roxton would think she'd taken it easy while he had been with Challenger. Veronica and Finn were sitting on the rail near her when the two men emerged from the lift,

"Surprise!" the three women and Challenger shouted.

Roxton looked around at all the decorations, the cake, and the presents. He looked at Challenger. "You told them didn't you?" he accused the visionary.

"Guilty as charged," Challenger said in mock defense.

"Come on, big guy, open your presents!" the most exuberant one of the group said, bouncing over to the table.

Veronica and Marguerite followed their younger friend. Marguerite stood behind the others as Roxton opened the gifts. Challenger had somehow fashioned a new flask out of some old metal he'd found. Veronica gave John a drawing she'd done of Marguerite, which he didn't show to her. Finn had made him a leather pouch, with Challenger and Veronica's help, for his new flask. When he finally picked up a familiar red and white striped object, he looked at the dark-haired woman across the room.

"So this is what happened to my favorite shirt, you ran out of paper to wrap things with?" he teased.

Marguerite stared at him apprehensively as he slowly opened the last present. When he pulled out the green shirt, his eyes lit up. He walked over to the woman who was responsible for the demise of his favorite shirt.

"Now I know what you and Assai were up to and why Jarl kept insisting I join him and the others in their hunts while you were recuperating," he said.

"Yes. I had to get rid of you somehow. I couldn't very well make your present with you sitting right there," she replied.

He held the shirt up to his chest and turned around to show it to the others, "Well what do you think?" he asked.

"It looks good," Challenger said.

"Green suits you," Veronica replied.

"Can we cut the cake now?" Finn asked.

They all laughed. Roxton put down his new shirt and headed over to the table to cut the cake. The others sat down at the table and Roxton served each a slice of the cake. Before he let them eat, however, Roxton spoke up.

"I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful party and gifts. It means a lot to me that you'd go to all this effort on my behalf, but the best gift I received is…" He paused as he turned to Marguerite and took her hand. "…that you recovered."

As he looked down at her, Marguerite squeezed his hand affectionately. She stood up and hugged him. Then she surprised not only him, but also the others by kissing him.

"Happy Birthday, my love."

The End

 **Author's End Notes:**

For information on the Araweté please visit:

For information on Piranha: I had a link…but it doesn't work. I did a Google search for the information I used. Good luck with that, should you try a search!


End file.
